16 despues dl kishin
by Black Diamond75
Summary: han pasado 16 años despues de la muerte del kishin y con ello 2 años depues de la graduacion de los chicos.. ahora veremos las nuevas aventuras de nuevos personajes que nos enseñaran que... la batalla aun no ha acabado
1. Beginig

16 años después del kishin

**Capitulo 1: un raro comienzo**

Sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro, decidí levantarme porque que mas podía hacer si prácticamente con eso el sol me decía: "vaga vamos levántate". Maldición no quería levantarme ese día, ya que iba a ser uno de los malos.

Verán; nos mudamos hace unos días a Death City por papa; con "mudamos" me refiero a mí, mi padre y mi hermana, contando con tía Liz, tía Patty y sus hijos.

Bueno eso significaba que debíamos ir al Shibusen… realmente el plan era que mi hermana fuera allí, solo que me incluyeron porque "trataban de ser amables" nah! si claro… es que mi hermana es muy talentosa y yo… digamos que soy la oveja negra de la familia.

En fin…papa nos mostro un folleto en donde se habla de la historia del colegio… bla bla bla tonterías si me lo preguntan… pero mi hermana diviso una rama interesante de este… "departamento de brujas del Shibusen" para ser más claros… y digamos que… a papa no le gusto la idea al principio… mas a mi me la embarraron cuando "de obligación" tenía que ir a la escuela de armas y técnicos…aunque… el único problema es que… NO TENGO UN COMPAÑERO ARMA!

Si así como lo escuchan… si penaban que eran los hijos de tía Liz y Patty pues se equivocan… porque ellos son los compañeros de mi hermana… molesto ¿no? Pero que podía hacer si prácticamente ellos la eligieron no ella

Baje a desayunar… mierda que mas podía hacer… no podía correr y escapar porque mi destino estaba sellado desde que me mude aquí pero bueno debía intentarlo.

Al llegar a la mesa vi "el desayuno perfecto" si así como lo oyen era el desayuno perfecto… papa es adicto a la puta simetría igual que mi hermana… por eso también la prefería a ella…

Me senté con la esperanza de tragar todo eso… si me lo preguntan era demasiado… cereal con leche, jugo de naranja, pan con queso y mantequilla y varias frutas… maldición necesitaría un milagro o por lo menos una boca más grande para poder tragarme eso.

-¿one-chan?... ¿te vas a comer todo?- me dijo mientras ponía una carita de perro abandonado

-Para que quieres saberlo… Koizumi?- si así se llama mi hermana

-No me llames así… Kailyn-nechan-… si ese es mi nombre perdón si no lo dije al principio pero es que me enfurecí tanto con este día que olvide mencionarlo.

La mire con furia… sabía que no me gustaba que me llamara por mi nombre… al igual que a ella también le disgusta… en eso éramos muy parecidas.

-Kailyn… Koizumi… terminen rápido su desayuno… deben ir al colegio- nos dijo papa mientras media nuestra ropa.

-Enfermo…- fue lo que dije al ver a mi padre percatarse que tenía una corbata asimétrica por lo que se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar

-Kid…lloraras más tarde… vamos ya- dijo tía Liz con su habitual reproche.

Yo la consideraba como mi madre… éramos muy parecidas ya que ella me crio y mi hermana fue criada por tía Patty… a lo cual se asemeja.

-Ne Kailyn-chan… porque vas a Shibusen si ni siquiera tienes un compañero arma- dijo tía Patty atrayendo la atención de todos

-Descuida Patty, en el Shibusen existe una arma que no tiene un compañero humano- dijo mi padre levantándose y "arreglándose" su corbata asimétrica

-Hablando de armas donde están Tomas y Flirter- eran los nombres de los hijos de tía Liz y Patty

-No los ves… están dormidos en la sala- dijo alegremente tía Patty

-Porque en la sala?- dijo tía Liz con tono molesto

-Porque cuando iban a desayunar se quedaron por medio camino- respondió tía Patty a lo que tía Liz dio un golpe a la pared que daba a la sala. Como resultado despertó a los dos muchachos de un golpe

-Qu…..que pasa- dijo Flirt alterado por el golpe

-Que pasa… deben acompañar a Koizumi a su primer día, protegerla… recuerden que ahí hay brujas- dijo papa sonando serio -.-

-Pero son miembros del Shibusen…- dijo Tomy alegremente como su madre

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo papa antes de dejarlos con la duda

-Ya… mejor vámonos Kid- dicho esto tía Liz agarro a papa y se lo llevo a la puerta de entrada

-Buena suerte… Kailyn-chan y Koizumi-chan- dijo tía Patty antes de irse

Suerte… si claro… lo que ahora necesitaba era un milagro para poder escaparme.

Bien si mi destino era ir al Shibusen no debía poner objeción, de mi dedo saque uno de mis anillos y enseguida se transformo en una patineta

Papa y yo éramos parecidos en ese aspecto ya que cuando él era un chico montaba la patineta y muy bien

-One-chan… ¿podrías llevarnos?- mi hermana logro ponerse en mi camino y me torturo con su mirada de "onegai"… mierda eso me provocaba asco envés de ternura

-Está bien pero transfórmalos en armas- dicho esto Tomy y Flirt se convirtieron en dos pistolas

-Ya esta- me dijo mientras se acomodaba detrás de mi

Rápidamente mi patineta se transformo en un scooter y salimos hacia el Shibusen

**Domo domo mina!**

**Este fic es de Soul Eater pero nos relatara las aventuras de nuevos protagonistas…**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta la que nos relata la historia es una chica peculiar…su nombre es Kailyn y si todavía no lo descubren es hija de Death The Kid… ella no soporta su estúpida simetría y el tener una hermana igual a él… su nombre es Koizumi y amante de lo perfecto.**

**Es por eso que los primos Thompson son las armas adecuadas para ella…**

**Dato importante ¬¬**

***Sabían que Kailyn y Koizumi son gemelas? Pues si solo que Kailyn es mayor que ella por varios segundos.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic xD**

**Black Papermoon 75**


	2. In Shibusen

**Capitulo 2: en Shibusen**

**Kailyn pov**

Llevábamos casi dos horas viajando ya que a mi hermosísima hermana se le ocurre no llevar la dirección exacta de ese instituto… si estaba en Shibusen pero no sabíamos en que parte…

-Mira one-chan… creo que es ahí- me dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo una casita rustica con techo de madera y clásica… mencione que es horrible?

Koizumi se bajo de mi espalda y se fue corriendo no sin antes despedirse "Sayonara Kailyn-nechan" maldita mocosa… como se le ocurre…

Pero se me olvido el incidente con Koizumi al recordar que era mi primer día de clases… y llegaba con casi tres hora de retraso… gran día para empezar no?

Me detuve al ver unas escaleras y rápidamente guarde mi patineta transformándola en un anillo…

Me arme de valor y comencé a subir por las escaleras… hasta que llegue a una enorme puerta… al atravesarla me encontré con un patio desierto

Será tal vez porque tal vez todos están en clases… ah… en fin… lo único que podía hacer era tratar de permanecer con un perfil bajo… si me lo había propuesto desde que… que…. Bueno desde que ingrese ya!

Con un papel en mano decidí buscar mi salo, según el cual tía Patty dijo que estaba conformado por chicos de 15 en adelante… Y YO SOLO TENGO 13!

Me detuve frente a una gran puerta la cual tenía escrito 345 en ella. Gire la perilla con cuidado para no tratar de interrumpir algo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y un hombre con una especie de clavo en su cabeza me recibió.

Mierda me petrifico enseguida no solo por la forma en que abrió la puerta sino por su tornillo craneal

-Tú debes ser la nueva… pensé que ya no vendrías debido al tiempo- dijo mientras… ¿me sonreía?... bien tenía mucho miedo

-Si… es que acompañe a mi hermana a su clase y se me hizo algo tarde- dije con una sonrisa forzosa en mi rostro.

-Si… tu hermana gemela… de tal palo tal astilla- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se preparaba para fumarlo- pasa… te presentare a tus compañeros de aula

-E…está bien- dije algo cohibida mientras pasaba al salón

Era demasiado grande y estaba rodeado por… no niños no eran… sino adolescentes y muchos. Al verme entrar muchos pararon sus conversaciones y me miraban fijamente tal vez esperando que cometa un error y puedan burlarse de mi

de pronto sentí unas manos en mis hombros y vi al atornillado parado atrás mío y sonriéndome, quizás tratando de que me sienta cómoda

nah… error estaba más que asustada… estaba petrificada del miedo

-atención chicos… ella es su nueva compañera… su nombre es Kailyn- "que no diga que soy nieta de Shinigami onegai"- y ella es nieta de Shinigami-sama así que trátenla con respeto- genial allí va mi bajo perfil, lo único que falta es ser humillada por mi edad- y para su información tiene 13 años- que acaso me lee la mente

salude con mi mano tratando de disipar los vergonzosos comentarios anteriores pero solo observaba rencor en algunas miradas, envidia y burla.

En eso una chica con cabello de purpura se paro y note su sonrisa maldita "atención burla mujer"

-Wow… con que tu eres la nieta de Shinigami-sama… entonces tu eres hija del enfermo de la simetría- concluyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escuchaba las burlas de los demás

Obviamente me iba a defender… solo yo lo llamaba enfermo de la simetría

-Para tu información eso no te importa… si le gusta o no la simetría es su asunto y no el tuyo- dije verdaderamente molesta. Kami ni siquiera mi hermana me sacaba tan rápido de mis casillas como esta chica

A lo que ella respondió frunciendo su ceño y justo cuando iba a decirme algo el atornillado acudió a mi rescate

-Miki… toma asiento por favor- a lo que aquella chica se sentó de inmediato sin chistar. Sonreía para mis adentros… la deje con la palabra en la boca xD.

-Kailyn… puedes sentarte al frente…- a lo que obedecí rápidamente después de todo el me salvo que mas debía hacer.

-Bien en donde estábamos… oh si! Traje este espécimen para examinarlo internamente- dicho esto sao un ave de dos metros de varios colores en una jaula

Justo cuando el profesor iba a abrir la jaula y colocar al ave en la mesa alguien levanto la mano y tenía una cara de… mmm como explicarlo… ya se! Como de eso no de debería hacer

-Ano…Stein hakase… esa no es una ave en peligro de extinción- dijo el chico

-Si por eso la examinaremos- dicho esto estaba a punto de hacerlo lo mismo antes de que aquel chico interrumpiera pero…

-Stein…- dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Spirit-sempai- dijo el atornillado… perdón Stein hakase

-Necesito…- me miro y me reconocido de inmediato como yo a el- Kailyn-sama es un gusto volverla a ver- me dijo mientras me sonreía

-Es un gusto también Spirit-kun- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-De hecho necesito que venga conmigo… también- dijo mienras parecía buscar a alguien mas- ah Sore

Si no me hubiera fijado n sabria que fue el quien interrumpió el experimento de Stein hakase y darnos a conocer que su proyecto era un crimen

-Hai- dijo alegremente el chico mientras bajaba los escalones que habia por su puesto.

Y asi nos llevaron al Death room donde estaba mi abuelo digo Shinagami-sama. Quise romper el hielo porque bueno… era incomodo

-Wari-dijo el mientras íbamos por el pasillo. No entendía el porque de su disculpa asi que lo mire intrigante a lo que el capto la idea de inmediato- Miki-chan adora hacer quedar mal a los nuevos pero lo hace por juego no por maldad, si llego a ofenderte lo lamento

No sabia porque pero sino estuviera despierta hubiera jurado que era un sueño ya que es un niño super dulce X3

-Yo…no tienes porque disculparte, igual siempre me molestan por eso- soy yo o me sonroje. A lo que el respondió con una cohibida sonrisa

Y asi llegamos al Death room para hablar con el abuelo ¬¬

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Domo domo mina!**

**Lindo no? En especial donde aparece Sore… ya ya se los contare… obviamente por el nombre es hijo de Soul y Maka pero quiero que sepan que pasa con este chico super dulce.**


	3. My future parthner

**Capitulo 3: mi futuro compañero? **

**Kailyn pov**

De pronto me sentí como si volvia a mi tan remota infancia al llegar a la Death Room. Verán se debe a que desde que era una niña mi padre nos permitia hablar con el abuelo cuando quisiésemos pero como mi hermana es media _fifi_, yo era la única que lo llamaba y preguntaba por su bien.

Como lo hacia, muy fácil buscaba un espejo por toda la casa, lo limpiaba y después marcaba su numero y de repente ya me encontraba frente al abuelo, charlando animadamente como siempre xD

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que si no fuera por el habitual saludo del abuelo no hubiera reaccionado

-Domo Domo mina!- dijo mi abuelo

-Domo Domo shinigami-sama- dijo Sore respondiendo a su saludo

-Konichiwa oji-san- dije con una cohibida sonrisa

-Veo que estas conociendo muchachos… cuidado Kailyn-chan… ya sabes que tu padre espera que te cases a los 20- dijo mientras me veía con una mirada acusadora

-OJI-SAN!- dije toda completamente roja… por Kami me estaba avergonzando frente a un chico muy lindo

-Bueno…- dijo Sore tratando de tranquilizar el amibiente pero fue interrumpido DE NUEVO por mi abuelo

-Sore-chan… me alegra verte… has crecido mucho… te pareces a tu madre… pero eres muy fuerte como tu padre- dijo mientras sonreía en dirección del chico rubio a mi lado

-Ya basta…oh si! Para que me… nos ha llamado?-dijo con una expresión de signo dde interrogación en toda su cara

-Era para ver si podrías hacerme uno o dos varios favores- dijo mi abuelo con su actitud pensativa

-Cuales… haría lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa la cual yo considere como la mas dulce del mundo entero

-Me preguntaba si podrias mostrarle todo el colegio a mi nieta aquí presente...- dijo haciendo una énfasis mientras me señalaban, y ahí me di cuenta que Sore poseía unos hermosos ojos verde jade que simplemente me encantaron- y también ir a su casa

Estaba tan boba pensando en los lindos ojos de Sore cuando la noticia de que iria a mi casa me cayo como un balde de agua

-QUE!- dije haciendo notar que muchos… pero muchos signos de exclamación.

-Es solo para saber si tu podrías ser el compañero de ella… lo cual requiere que pasen tan solo un dia juntos y asi se sabria si tu y ella son compatibles.- lo que dijo mi abuelo me sono a _elección de pareja parte 1, 2 y 3_ claro si es que existía un programa llamado asi

-Esta bien lo acepto pero primero debo hablar con Mia-chan para decirle que no voy a ir a casa a cenar y ademas ir a recoger ropa ¿ o en tu casa me podiran prestar algo de ropa para mi?- dijo mientras esperaba mi respuesta pero yo solo seguía viendo hacia la nada.

Entonces el habitual grito de mi abuelo me hizo despertar

-Es que tan ocupada pensando en lo lindo que eres Sore-chan- dijo mientras me dirigía una traviesa sonrisa

-OJI-SAN!- dije para que pudiera quedarse sordo. Cosa que jamás pasaría.

-Que me dices Kailyn… Sore-chan es la única arma de todo el Shibusen que no tiene un compañero humano- quise preguntarle porque… si era tan lindo y atento… wa que me pasa yo jamás me había comportado asi con un chico y eso sin contar a los primos Thompson

-Por mi… esta bien pero debo decirle a mi padre- dije pero d nuevo fui interrumpida por el abuelo

-Kailyn tu padre ya sabe sobre esto… asi que es un si…- dijo mi abuelo mientras "celebraba"

-Esta bien… si mi padre dijo que si OBVIAMENTE es una afirmación dije para evitar sonrojarme… Kami un chico lindo de ojos verdes va a ir a mi casa.

-Bien… y que hay de ti Sore-chan…- dijo mi abuelo ignorándome por completo

-Como ya le dije… debo avisar a Mia-chan y ver si puedo o no quedarme en casa e Kailyn – dijo mientras sacaba un calabaza pequeña de su bolsillo… esperen… ¿una calabaza?

Con un botón se abrió la calabacita y salió una pantalla

-Pum...pum...pumpkin…. quien habla- dijo una chica que se reflejaba en la pantalla… de alguna manera me recordaba a un gato

-Mia-chan… etto… soy Sore…- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa

-SORE-CHAN!- grito a todo volumen desde la pantalla que hasta mi abuelo lo esccucho

-Esa niña si tiene pulmones- dijo mi abuelo a lo que yo asentí-ano… Blair-chan… Sore-chan debe ir a la casa de mi nieta para comprobar si sus almas son compatibles y asi ser compañeros

-Nya? En serio Sore-chan? Me alegro entonces te mandare ropa en el receso y algo de dinero ¿si?- dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a el

-Si…- dijo mientras le brindaba otra sonrisa

-Bien… entonces todo esta arreglado- dijo mi abuelo- lo siento chicos debo irme sayonara- y después de eso la imagen de mi abuelo desapareció

-Ha… será mejor que nos vayamos… ¿no vienes?- me dijo Sore al pie de la entrada

-Eh… si ya voy… -dije apresurándome a llegar a su lado

Mientras caminábamos me preguntaba que como puede ser posible que no tenga un compañero humano si es tan amable… tan educado y por lo que oi de mi abuelo muy fuerte

-En que piensas- me dijo Sore tratando de despejar el silencio

-Eh… yo?... en nada- dije rápidamente despejando la idea de su soledad

-Oye… pueddo preguntarte algo- dijo con un tonito algo serio pero no del todo

-Claro…- dije algo nerviosa por la pregunta que podría hacerme

-Podría… ponerte unn apodo…. Porque creo que tu nombre es muy largo para mi… eso sino te molesta- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Eh… si porque no- le dije mientras le daba una cohibida sonrisa

-Bien… seras… seras…. Seras Kay-chan sino te molesta claro – me dijo algo desilusionado

-No… me gusta en serio- era que si me gustaba porque nadie me había puesto un apodo… ni siquiera mi padre.

**Domo domo mina!**

**Vamos a ver si Kailyn… perdón Kay-chan logra ser compañera del chico mas dulce de Death City… Sore Evans Albarn Black Papermoon 75**


	4. meeting new challenge

**Capitulo 4: conociendo nuevos ¿retos?**

**Kailyn pov**

Sore y yo caminábamos y a veces hablábamos de temas variados para hacer pasar el tiempo porque… es aburrido caminar sin sonido ¿no creen?

Cuando escuchamos un timbre el cual creo que indicab el comienzo del receso

-Kay-chan quieres almorzar conmigo- dijo Sore mientras me brindaba una calida sonrisa

-Eh… si claro porque no- dije a lo que el respondió con otra sonrisa

-Bien entonces vamos por los demás- un momento… ¿los demás?

-Que no almuerzas solo- dije sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca

-No… tengo amigos y quisiera que los conozcas- dicho esto me tomo de la muñecca y salimos al gran patio

Ahí pude ver a muchos chicos comiendo, jugando e incluso practicando para las clases, cuando de la nada salió una escoba

Todo el mundo al verla se puso tenso incluso Sore quien me sostenía la muñeca aun

Pero de repente sus caras cambiaron y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo… e incluso Sore solto un gran suspiro

-Es una… bruja?- pregunte algo cohibida

-Sip…- me respondió con determinación… a lo que me invadió el terror

-Si es juna bruja porque no la atacan eh?- le dije algo molesta y haciendo un poquito de sarcasmo, a lo que Sore respondió con una sonrisa

-Porque es una estudiante del Shibusen- dijo animadamente

Y no me di cuenta que la supuesta "bruja" había aterrizado y nos observaba detenidamente

-One-chan no me dijiste que ya…- se cayo al ver a Sore que le brindaba una sonrisa- hola quien eres, eres muy lindo sabias – dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos lo que causo que se aflojara de mi muñeca

-Koizumi… ya dejalo-le dije atrayendo la atención de todos, mierda no sabia ni porque dije eso

-Vaya Sore… hasta con las nuevas causas problemas- dijo voz que reconoci de inmediato.

-Miki-chan… me podrías ayudar de nuevo- dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ok…. Reiko ayudemos al niño- dicho esto un pequeño dragon de color negro se monto en su hombro y espalda y aleteo varias veces

-De auerdo….- dicho esto sse transformo en un liquido negro que hizo que mi hermana se separa de inmediato de Sore

-Gracias Reiko-chan- dijo Sore mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a esa cosa

-Bien habla… quien te mando aquí- dijo Miki hacia mi hermana- sabes que las estudiantes de la sección de brujas tiene prohibido venir al Shibusen, en especial en receso- dijo mientras su supuesto dragoncito se volvia a formar en su hombro

-Ya lo se… vine porque Blair-sama me mando a buscar a un tal Sore- dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa y algo de dinero

-Soy yo- dijo mientras se abanlaza al lado de Miki

-Con razón ella decía que reas super lindo- dijo mientras le entreagaba la bolsa y el dinero y también… aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cosa que me lleno de ¿celos?, y no solo a mi sino a Miki también quien ardia de la rabia por eso, en cuanto a Sore, el solo lo tomo como un acto de agradecimiento.

-Sayonara- dicho esto mi odiosa hermana monto su escoba y se fue, dejándonos a mi, Sore y Miki sin habla.

-Bien el espectáculo termino gusanos sigan con sus actividades normales- dijo Miki al darse cuenta que mi one-chan había llamado demasiado la atención.

-Ano… Miki-chan quisiera- dijo Sore pero fue interrumpido por Miki

-No te dare un beso – dijo molesta recordando lo que paso

-No, no es eso- quería que fueras amable con Kay-chan, ya que ella va almorzar con nosotros- dijo mientras me señalaba

-Pero es que- a lo que Sore le dio una mirada severa – ag! Esta bien- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a algún lado-ven niña, por aquí es.- dicho esto me llevo a dentro de lo parecía ser una cafetería con muchas mesas y varios grupos de niños.

Sino fuera tan observadora no me podria haber fijado que alguien nos está levantando la mano en dirección a nosotros.

-Vamos – dijo Miki AUN arrastrándome

-Al fin llegaron porque- dijo na chica de cabello…. ¿turquesa?

-Oye quien es la nueva- dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules a Sore

-Chicos ella es Kay-chan….Kay-chan quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- dijo mientras yo les dirigía un cohibido hola- ya conoces a Miki-chan- dijo mientras ella me brindaba una mirada de "vete al diablo"- ella Es Stardust – dijo mientras me señalaba a la niña de cabello turquesa quien me dio una cohibida sonrisa- y el es su hermano y arma Silverstar- dirigiéndose al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Asi que tu eres la nieta de Shinigami-sama… dime que se siente ser asi- hablo Silverstar

-mmm…. Creo que mal- dije mientras de la nada me apareció un pastel de chocolate… cortesía de Sore

-Oh…. ¿Por qué? – dijo Stardust algo desilusionada

-Porque la gente te juzga antes de conocerte… incluso piensan que soy como mi padre que adora lo perfecto y simétrico y la verdad es que – dije mientras observaba que todos me ponían atención incluso Miki – es que es una mierda para mi… lo que no tolero es que se burlen de el- dije mientras le dirigía una mirada de rencor a Miki

-Si…ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Sore al mirar a Miki y alzar una ceja

-Oh está bien lo siento si- dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada de "ahora sí: VETE AL INFIERNO" pero lo tome como un gran cambio en su actitud

-Disculpa aceptada – dije brindándole una sonrisa sincera a Miki… tanto así que no me importo el hecho de no me la devolviera.

**Domo domo mina!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…**

**Como odio a Koizumi… le robo un beso en la mejilla a Sore Ò.Ó**

**Pero ya que más da… después me la arreglare xD**

**Arigato por leer mi fic**

**Black Papermoon 75**


	5. Troubles in Kailyn's house

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en casa de Kailyn xD**

**Kailyn Pov**

Al terminar de comer, nos dirigimos a clases, cuando me disponía a sentarme al frente, Sore me jalo del brazo y me llevo a un asiento junta al suyo y me sonrio.

Como no pude haberle dicho que no a eso. ^.^

-Bien me parece que la nieta de Shinigami-sama ya tiene amigos- dijo Stein hakase, a lo que yo escuche un bufido de parte de Miki. _ _||

Para ser mi primera clase me mandaron muchos deberes de los cuales no entendía ni jota… pero como dijo Stardust, por lo menos lo intentare.

Cuando llegue a casa esperaba encontrarme con tia Liz para poder hablarme sobre mi dia pero no contaba con que mi hermana estuviera presente.

-¡ONE-CHAN! COMO TE HA IDO, DIME POR QUE SORE Y TU HAN ESTADO JUNTOS, DESDE CUANDO SALEN- me invadió de preguntas a las cuales no me dejaba responder _ _||

-Mira lo primero bien, lo segundo que te importa y lo tercero no salimos- le dije para que me dejara en paz. – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto para realizar mis tareas.

Entre y vi mi cuarto arreglado perfectamente o mejor dicho simétricamente.

"obra de Koizumi" pensé, `pporque nadie excepto ella, tia Liz y tia Patty tenia permiso de entrar a mi cuarto.

Bueno cuando iba a abrir mi cuaderno para poder realizar mis deberes, mi abuelo me sorprende llamándome por mi espejo

-KAILYN-CHAN!-me dijo a todo pulmon.

-OJI-SAN! ESTOY HACIENDO LAS TAREAS!- le dije con el mismo tono de voz que el había usado.

-Ha, solo pasaba a decirte que Sore-chan esta en camino a casa…- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ha bueno entonces… QUE SORE VIENE AHORA!- dije

-Si, me dijo si podía ir mas temprano- dijo mi abuelo

-Por que?- dije algo consternada

-Porque quiere ayudarte con los deberes para que no te atrases- me dijo mientras "se ponía serio"

-En serio?- "que lindo X3 "

-Si… de seguro ya ha de haber llegado- dijo con un tono de voz algo divertido

-Entonces…- pero mi hermana me interrumpió

-ONE-CHAN! SORE-CHAN HA LLEGADO Y….

-YA VOY. Oji-san…- pero ya se habia ido

Bueno… me encamine hacia la entrada para recibirlo pero para mi sorpresa… el no era el único que estaba ahí.

-Gomen Kay-chan- dijo Sore.

Que mierda de dia _ _||

**Sore pov**

Me encontraba yendo hacia la casa de Kay-chan, después de haber ido a hablar con Shinigami-sama, cuando de la nada alguien llego a cogerme del brazo y enseguida note que algo o alguien que se abrazaba a este.

-Sore-chan… adónde vas?- me dijo alguien que ya conocía

-Ah! Stardust-chan, yo… etto iba a casa de Kay-chan para poder ayudarla con las tareas… como sabras ella es nueva y necesita algo de sopoorte con el deber de Stein hakase.- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa fingida.

Por un momento vi que fruncia su ceño pero después vi una sonrisa malévola y después su cara volvió a ser dulce e inocente de nuevo.

-Vamos todos…- me dijo mientras me arrastraba a una cafeteria.

Allí, estaban todos reunidos, tomando café.

-Y ahora que pasa? One-chan- dijo Silverstar preocupado

-Es que… Sore-chan nos ha invitado a ir a casa de Kay-chan a ayudarla con los deberes.

-Stardust-chan… dije que

-Iremos… dijo Miki-chan

-Pero debemos… ¡¿Qué?- dije mientras salía de mi shock y veía a Miki-chan.

-Iremos…. Vamos que se nos hace tarde….- dijo Stardust mientras me jalaba el brazo.

-Pero…- segui insistiendo como si tuviera alguna razón para impedirles ir.

-Vamos todos…- dijeron los tres al unisono.

Entonces esta decidido… será mejor que no vayamos ya…- dicho esto sentí mi brazo abrazado de nuevo y vi mi mano envuelta con la de Miki-chan, quien tenia un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kay-chan fuimos directamente hacia la puerta ya que Shinigami-sama me había advertido que era peligroso tocar algo que no fuera la puerta. _ _||

Al tocar la puerta me encontre con esa adorable brujita que me había llevado el dinero y la ropa que Mia-chan me había dado.

Por alguna razón, Stardust apretó mas fuerte mi brazo y Miki-chan me tomo la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-Ano… Kay-chan esta?- pregunte como si fuera lo mas estupido del mundo.

Me di cuenta que frunció un poco el ceño y les lanzo a mis dos amigas una mirada venenosa, luego nos hizo pasar a la sala para despues gritar:

-ONE-CHAN! SORE-CHAN HA LLEGADO Y…

-YA VOY...-dijo mientras por el ruido que hacia deduje que estaba bajando las escaleras, hasta que me vio y después reparo en los demás…

-Gomen Kay-chan- fue lo único que dije mientras la saludaban y mostraban, por alguna razón, sonrisas de triunfo.

Hasta que ella se dio cuenta del agarre de Miki-chan y Stardust-chan y desvio la mirada ¿triste?

-Bien… vamos arriba… ahí es mi cuarto… y-y-y podemos hacer la tarea ahí- dijo mientras subia lentamente las escaleras que antes as había bajado muy rápidamente…

De alguna forma sentía que era mi culpa….

**Domo Domo mina!**

**Como están? Bien supongo… xp bueno este es el 5to capi de mi fic**

**Pobre Kailyn… ni yo me hubiera imaginado semejante pro… bueno que se le va a hacer… *w***

**Espero que dejen sus comentario y sean sinceras… xD**

**Black Papermoon75**


	6. Soul Resonance's Proof

**Capitulo 6: Prube de Resonancia de alma _ _||**

**Kailyn Pov**

Recuerdo que después de esa desastrosa "reunión de estudio" pude hacer las tareas, porque?, bueno Stardust recibió una llamada de parte de su madre que ellay su hermano tenían que estar en casa hace mas de dos horas…

Y Miki se fue con ellos ya que su mentora también le ordeno que se fuera xD.

Me quede sola con Sore y me ayudo mucho… ahí me di cuenta que era el mejor de la clase…

-Y… si un alma se transforma en huevo de kishin eso quiere decir que es…

-Un alma comestible para las armas…- dije mientras Sore me brindaba una linda sonrisa…

-Muy bien Kay-chan… ahora que quieres comer…- me decía mientras esperaba mi respuesta…

-Bueno… que te parece pizza de piña y queso…- decía mientras sacaba dos rebanadas del simetrico refrigerador…- sabias que es mi pizza favorita?

-En serio? También la mia….- me dijo mientras cogía una rebada y se la comia….

Si, ese dia, decubri que Sore y yo teníamos maas cosas en común que el simple sabor e la pizza… música, odio por la simetría, entre otras cosas.

Al dia siguiente…

Fuimos juntos al Shibusen… en patineta… si el también tenia un anillo que se transforma en patineta y ademas sabia manejarla muy bien

Si preguntan por mi hermana se fue a pie poruqe le dije que no quería llegar tarde o sino Stein hakase no me dejaría entrar… lo que ella pensó que era una mentira hasta que Sore le confirmo lo que le dije….

Rompió a llorar y supo como aprovecharse de la situación… como… muy fácil dejo que Sore la abrazara para "tranquilizarla" tremenda idiota… pero bueno accedió a irse a pie sin refutar….

Cuando llegamos muchas chicas me miraba con odio… o tal vez era mi imaginación… bueno.

Al llegar al salón vi… que estaba vacio… excepto por Stradust, su hermano Silverstar y Miki… las chicas, como las otras del Shibusen me miraban con odio pero solo Silverstar me sonrio…

-Sore-chan…- dijo Stardust al vernos entrar al salón, corrió a brazarlo por el brazo… mientras el saludaba a todos con la otra mano.

Les contamos que teníamos muchas cosas en común a lo que todos se sintieron felices… bueno las chicas fingían… pero me gustaba que se sintiera felices " o lo intentaran" por Sore…

De la nada salió Stein hakase en su silla y al atravesar el umbral se cayo debido a la puerta..

-La proxima vez lo lograre…- decía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo… y lo ¿fumaba?... que acaso eso no esta prohibido…

-Evans…Shinigami-sama te manda a llamar y también… a ti Kailyn…- ¿Evans? Quien será… pero mi duda fue opaccada al instante que vi que Sore se paraba, me dirigía una sonrisa y me jalaba de la mano….

En algún lado yo habia escuchado ese apellido…. Lo se…. Cuando esto me pasaba… se que he escuhado ese fragmmento, palabra o nombre en algún lado… y el apellido de Sore no era la excepción.

Cuando entramos en la Death Room solo se encontraba mi abuelo y ¿Spirit-kun? …. Al vernos llegar o mejor dicho a Sore se aproximo a nosotros o a el…

-SORE-CHAN! OJI-SAN TE EXTRAÑA DEMASIADO!- dijo Spirit-kun a…. ¿Sore?

-Yo también oji-san… pero mama dice que si te veo demasiado corro el peligro de… contagiarme- decía con unasonrisa nerviosa.

¿Mama? ¿Oji-san?... definitivamente estaba confundida… y al parecer mi abuelo lo noto he hizo desaparecer el ambiente familiar.

-Spirit-kun… dejemos esto para otro rato…- dijo mi abuelo mientras quitaba a Spirit-kun con sus enormes manos de los pies de Sore.

-Oji-san… para que nos llamas…- pero mi abuelo me ignoro y fue hacia Sore

-Sore-chan ¿estas seguro que renuncias a las 97 almas que has reunido tu solo para acceder a ser compañero de Kailyn?- dijo mi oji-san aparentendo ser serio.

-Hai-dijo Sore quien también estaba serio.

-Y sino funcionara… te comprometes a reunirlas todas de nuevo aunque eso te lleve a clases de recuperación…- decía mi abuelo

-Hai… ademas mi madre también estuvo en clases de recuperación… asi podre restregárselo en la cara cuado me reclame.

-Bien… Kailyn-chan….- ahí fue cuando mi abuelo me miro por fin y me llamo al centro de la Death Room.

-Hai? Dije con cara de signo de interrogación en mi rostro

-Quedate aquí…- me dijo mientras yo veía a todos los lados… en busca de lo que me estaría esperando…

-Bien…- dijo Sore, de quien no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-Pudes transformarte Sore-chan…- dicho esto Sore se disipo y salió un rayo azul que se fue hacia arriba del Deaath Room y se transformo en una guadaña de color negro.

-Rápido Kailyn-chan, atrapala…- me dijo mientras yo anticiparía en donde caería Sore…y…. la atrape….

Casi se me caia…. Era pesada…. Muy pesada pero de repente…. Se aligero rápidamente que cuando levante la guadaña para verla, en su hoja se reflejaba la cara de Sorequien me brindo una sonrisa muy linda…X3

-Lo hemos logrado Kay-chan…- me dijo Sore a través de la hoja, a lo que yo solo asentí y le brinde una sonrisa.

-Bien…. A partir de ahora… Kailyn-chan…. Será la compañera de Sore-chan… claro deben mejorar para poder hacer una resonancia perfecta pero creo que ya están aptos para ir a misiones.- dijo mi oji-san mientras me brindaba una sonrisa…

Depues Sore se transformo de nuevo en humano y miro a mi abuelo con cierta curiosidad…

-Shinigami-sama…. Tendremos que vivir en la misma casa ¿no?- dijo mientras un sonrojo cruzo mi cara, ya que recordé ese dia que Sore fue a mi casa.

-Si… pero creo que hablare con tu padre Kailyn… para que te deje vivir con Sore-chan… y de una vez hablar con tus padres también Sore-chan.

-Esta bien- dijimos los dos al unisono.

-Bien… entonces márchense a clases ahora… no quiero tratar con Stein.. y Sore… no olvides que oji-san te quiere- dijo Spiri-kun mientras le daba una sonrisa a Sore quien se la devolvió de imediato.

**Domo domo mina!**

**Era algo obvio pero me gusta ser obvia =D**

**Bueno he aquí el 6to capi de mi fic cual es raro, lo se**

**Arigato por leer… y espero que dejen sus comentarios xD**

**Black Papermoon75**


	7. Defeat

**Capitulo 7: Rechazo =(**

**Sore Pov**

Me encontraba demasiado contento como para atender a las clases de Stein hakase… por fin tengo una compañera… quien edmas en capaz de contralarme… bueno nos faltaba practica pero eramos felices…..

Les conte a todos lo nuestro…. Esperen no piensen mal….. sobre nuestra relación de técnico y arma….

-Me alero mucho Sore-chan…- me decía Stardust-chan pero identifique un poco de tristeza en su voz…

-Si… y ahora que has encontrado a tu técnica de seguro te largaras con ella y nos dejaras…- a lo que Miki-chan dijo eso Stardust-chan rompió a llorar…

-No me lo llevare… pensé que eran sus amigos… deberían sentirse feliz de que el por fin tenga una técnica…- dijo Kay-chan tan furiosa por la oposición de mis amigos de que ella fuera mi técnica.

Asi has estado todo el dia… desde que les conte que Kay-chan era mi técnica… _ _||

-Kay-chan tiene razón…. Pensé que habían superado su enamoramiento hace mucho pero veo que lo que les dijo Sore hace muchos años atras no sirvió de mucho- dijo Silverstar-kun.

El era mi mejor amigo varon, ya que el era el único que me conocía mucho y aparte de Kay-chan, era con el que tenia muchas cosas en común.

-Ya olvídenlo….- me fui del salón ya que ambas chicas se sonrojaron y se quedaron estaticas…. Estaba deprimido… no podía creer que me stuvieran haciendo esto…

-Y pensar que son mis amigas- bufe molesto mientras muchas chicas se me acercaban mucho y trataban de coquetear conmigo, sin éxito ya que las ignoraba.

Mi vista se poso sobre el panel de misiones, el cual estaba clasificado en: estudiantes y Death Scythe. Mire la de los mayores y vi el nombre de mis padres…. Supuse que de nuevo no vendrían a casa por unas semanas.

Volvi a bufar molesto…. No podía creerlo…. En el mejor dia de mi vida, mis amigas me reclaman y mis pares se marchan a Alemania

-Este dia es una mierda….- dije molesto

-Oh! No sabia que el dulce Sore sabia ese vocabulario- dijo una voz atrás mio que reconoci al instante

-Kay-chan…- no podía enojarme con ella… después de todo ella solo era mi técnica

-Dime que mirabas…-decia mientras miraba el panel conmigo- oh… mi padre no va estar en casa… que hay de los tuyos…?

-Tampoco...- le dijemientras fingía una sonrisa fingida

-Y si… nosotros también nos vamos a na mision…- me dijo con na cara de curiosidad

-Si…creo que hasta que volvamos las cosas se calmen un poco….-dije haciendo énfasis en la actitud de las chicas.

-Oh! Que te parece esta…. Tenemos que encontrar y matar a alguien que trafica almas humanas- me dijo mientras ponía cara de emocionada.

-¿estas segura?, nos flata practica, ademas es algo difícil- le dije mientras volvia a leer la descripción de la mision.

-No importa, recuerda que puedo combinar mis poderes de shinigami contigo- es cierto, Shinigami-sama nos dijo que ella podía usarsus poderes especiales y combinarlos conmigo para poder realizar ataques muy poderosos…

Lo que realmente resulto muy bien cuando practicamos en la Death Room.

-Muy bien iremos… dicho esto me jalo de la manga de la camiseta y fuimos a ver a Shinigami-sama para comunicarle que tomamos la mision.

-Oh… ya veo… partirán hoy mismo a las tres de la tarde….Bueno cuídense… - dicho esto nos fuimos… cada uno para su casa para buscar ropa y vernos en el aeropuerto e irnos.

Al llegar al departamento en donde vivía me encontre con alguien a quien consideraba mas que mi niñera..

-SORE-CHAN!- dijo a todo pulmon mientras me abrazaba.

-Mia-chan… suéltame por favor… d-d-debo alistar mis cosas porque me voy a una mi-mi-mision….- dico esto me solto y me miro algo sorprendida para después saltar alegre…

-SORE-CHAN TIENE TECNICO….- decía mientras corria a la cocina

-Si… Mia-chan- le decía mientras me dirigiaa mi habitación.

-DEJA QUE LES CUENTE A TUS PADRES SE PONDRAN MUY…

-Ellos no vendrán hasta dentro de unas semanas- sentí un nudo en mi garganta al decir eso

-Sore-chan… entonces… llamalos y diles- me dijo mientras me cogía el rostro y diviso que lloraba.

-No… imorta- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas y le brindaba una sonrisa fingida.

-No… si importa…. Deben saber que alejarse cuando su hijo los necesita es iresponsabilida paternal- decía mientras me abrazaba….- no esta bien que te traten asi después de lo que paso hace diez años no es tu culpa que…

-No… será mejor que baje ahora… Kay-chan y yo quedamos en vernos en una hora en el aeropuerto- decía mientras bajaba mis maletas.

Mia-chan me sonrio como esa forma que me gusta que lo hiciera … una sonrisa maternal.

Mis padres decían que no me acercara a Mia-chan ya que esta podía pervertirme… bueno algunas veces si lo ha intentado, pero era por juego… sin embargo… yo la consideraba mas que mi amiga… ella era mi madre.

Mis padres son las mejores Death Scythes que Shinigami-sama tiene bajo su control… pero algo les seguro… ellos no son buenos padres….

Me dejan solo cuando mas necesito de ellos y me rechazan en publico o me ignoran… es por eso que yo no hablo mucho con ellos…

Ess mas… sino fuera por Shinigami-sama… ni siquiera existiera…

Me despedi con un beso de Mia-chan… no en serio un beso, no uno en la mejilla sino en la boca… porque… porque… asi se despide de las brujas neko.

Al llegar me encontre con Kay-chan y juntos subimos al avión.

La azafata, quien también comenzó a coquetearme _ _|| , dijo que llegaríamos a Nueva York en dos días, asi que me dispue a leer mientras Kay-chan dormía.

Por alguna extraña razón una lagrima paso mi mejilla al recordar al dueño del libro

Mi propia madre.

**Domo Domo mina!**

**Es algo triste… pero ya verán porque el trato que le dan sus padres a Sore, les aseguro que es por su propio bienestar…**

**Waaaaa! Casi lloró haciendo el capi es que es tan triste**

**Me odian lo se. U.U bueno al menos dejen su review pliss.**

**Black Papermoon75**


	8. Our first mission

**Capitulo 8: nuestra primera mision… ¬¬**

**Sore Pov**

Cuando desperté, resulto que ya habías aterrizado, y la amable azafata, me dio un papel con su numero antes de bajar del avión, el cual fue dstruido por Kay-chan minutos depues.

Fuimos al hotel que Shinigami-sama había reservado para nosotros.

Kay-chan se fue a bañar mientras yo seguía leyendo, bueno lo estaba releyendo ya que Kay-chan me advirtió que no la viera cambiarse.

Cuando estaba totalmente vestida me dijo que ya podía dejar de leer y asi lo hize, le brinde una sonrisa y yo me fui a duchar.

Deje que el agua fría tranquilizara mi roto corazón… yo no confiaba en ninguna mujer… no en ninguna que no fuera Mia-chan, Stardust-chan, Miki-chan y ahora Kay-chan.

Mi madre y una chica, de quien no les dire el nombre, se encargarn de eso.

Cuando Sali de la ducha me encontre a una dormilona en la inmesa cama, por suerte había un sillón, el cual era el lugar donde dormiría.

Al dia siguiente….

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que no sdepertaramos…..ambos

-Sore… abre la puerta por favor…- me dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Abri la puerta y salió una chica rubia con ojos azules que se sonrojo fuertemente y comenzó a buscar un papelito en su bolsillo… hasta que logro encontrarlo.

-Etto…t-t-tengo u-un m-mensaje p-p-para S-S-Sore y K-K-Kailyn….- me dijo mientras me entregaba el papelito, le sonreí y se sonrojo mas y se retiro.

-Kay-chan…- dije mientras veía que salía del baño- nos llego el lugar exacto de la mision..

-Genial….- dijo mientras tomaba el papelito en sus manos mientras yo me iba derechito al baño.

**Kailyn Pov**

Tome el papel y comenze a leerlo…

-Asi que tenemos que ir a un callejón a media noche…- dije mientras, sin darme cuenta Sore había estado tan cerca que me asuste al verlo asi.

-Bueno teemos el dia libre… que hacemos?- le dije mientrasme sentaba en la cama..

-Dormir…. Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón…

-Bueno…¡¿Qué?... ¿DORMIR? POR QUE?-le dije mientras fruncia mi ceño… mierda acaba de despertarme y quería que volviéramos a dormir.

-Si…- dijo mientras sospresivamente fruncia su ceño…- porque la mision es a media noche y si pasamos activos todo el dia no podremos descansar lo sufieciente como para poder estar listos para cumplirla.

Rayos…tenia razón…. Había olvidado que el ya tenia mas experiencia que yo en misiones asi quelo mejor será que le haga caso.

-Esta bien…- dije mientras volvia a dormir mientras Sore me brindaba una sonrisa y se acostaba a dormir.

Al despertar vi el reloj de mi apardor y me di cuenta que eran las nueve de la noche.

Me levante y comenze a buscar mi maleta para poder cambiarme mi pijama por la ropa que tia Liz me había dado, bueno técnicamente fue mi padre pero dijo que no tiempo para entregármela en persona.

Vi como Sore era tan lindo cuando dormía, aunque me encantaban sus ojos color jade… un momento ¿jade? Yo he visto ese color de ojos en algún lado y el mismo colo del cabello también.

Entonces note como abria sus ojos soñolientamente y me brindaba una sonrisa a lo que yo me sonroje y desvie mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-Hora de levantarse si queremos comer y que no vomitemos en la pelea.- ddije pareciendo lo mas normal posible.

-Hai- respondió Sore con esa sonrisa suya que tanto… ¿me gustaba?

Me fui al baño y me puse la ropa que tia Liz me dio, espere hasta que Sore que diera la señal para poder salir.

Mi ropa era una especie de camiseta negra que tenia el emblema del Shibusen en el pecho, pero adebajo una falda negra también… descuiden era falda short y la supuesta "camisa" era una capa, la cualocultaba una camiseta color negra manga corta pero no se podía ver a causa de la capa.

Recibi la señal para poder salir del baño y fue ahí que vi a Sore:

El iba vestido con una jaqueta de color azul la cual cubria una camiseta roja, su pantalón era azul y tenia zapatos deportivos.

Salimos del hotel muy rápido ya que mientras comíamos se hicieron las 11!

Asi que le dije a Sore que se transformara en guadaña para ahorrar paradas en el camino.

Al llegar vimos un demonio que traficaba almas azules…. Según Sore eran almas humanas las cuales estaban pohibidas de consumir.

No entramos en acción de inmediato ya que Sore me dijo que esperara hasta que estuviera indefenso…

Pero para nuestra sorpresa abrieron un portal que los conduciría, según ellos, al mundo humano para poder robar mas almas.

Fui ahí cuando salimos de nuestro esocndite.

-Fujikawa Sentou… he venido ha quedarme con tu alma…- a lo que ellos solo estallaron en risas…

-Tu… mi alma… si claro mocosa sal a jugar con tus muñecas algo- decía mientras reia.

-Ahora Kay-chan- dijo Sore a lo que yo asentí.

-DEATH LEAVE!- dije mientras miraba que Fujikawa se partia en dos y desaparecia…

-Una…una shinigami… salgan todos y mátenla- dijo el acompañante de Fujikkawa y mirábamos que varios kishins salian del portal.

-DEATH WAVE!-dicho esto clave el filo de la guadaña en el piso y creo una ola que acabo con incluyendo el acompañante de Fujikawa.

-Kay-chan, el portal- dicho me apresure e hice un movimiento con el filode nuevo .

-CLOSE!- dicho esto la rasgue y el portal se cerro.

Sore volvió a su forma humana mientras veía el monto de huevos de kishin que habían dejado esos ladrones.

-¿puedo Kay-chan?- me dijo mientras me veía con cara de perrito abandonado.

Le brinde una sonrisa y le dije:- Buen provechó- y dicho esto Sore ilumino su cara y comenzó a devorar los huevos de kishin uno por uno mientras ponía un sello a la bolsa de almas humanas y esta desaparecía…

-Bien eso ha sido muy delicioso…- dijo Sore mientras todavia se saboreaba los huevos de kishin…- eran 23 me dijo con una sonrisa.

**Domo domo!**

**Waaaa! Su primera misión, soy mala describiendo ropa, en fin... **

**Ya subi el tecer capi de Marked y voy a ver si puedo subir el próximo pero bueno…**

**Gracias or leer mi fic y dejen sus reviews plisss**

**Black Papermooon75**


	9. Sessions with Mariesenssei

**Capitulo 9: Seciones con Marie-sensei (parte 1)**

**Un pasado sangriento**

**Stardust Pov**

Me encontraba muy triste ya que Sore-chan se había ido a una mision…

Como lo se? Muy fácil, cuando fui a su departamento, su niñera me dijo que se había ido a una misión y problamente regresaría en dos días.

Suspire, me sentía terrible, mi oni-chan tenia razón, debi sentirme feliz con que Sore-chan tuviera una compañera…

Pero los celos eran mas poderosos que mi bondadoso kokoro… si yo estaba profundamente enamorada de el… desde cuando? Desde hace 6 años…

Pero el no me correspondio pero enves de aprovecharse de mi o destruir nuestra amistad…. Decidió seguir siendo mi amigo… que noble.

Y no era la única, Miki-chan también estaba algo deprimida por saber que las ultimas palabras que le dijimos a Sore-chan antes de irse a su primera mision, es decir, con compañera fueran llenas de rencor y odio.

Sabíamos que tenia experiencia… pero y si algo le pasaba…

Negue rápidamente con mi cabeza… si eso llegara a ocurrir me sentiría muy mal.

Ya habien pasado dos días desde que se había ido con Kay-chan y no esperábamos que llegara ese dia tampoco hasta que…

Por el umbral de la puerta se escuhcaron dos risas… una de ellas la reconoci de inmediato…

Y lo que vi… hizo que mipobre kokoro saltar feliz…Sore-chan había vuelto sano y salvo.

Y de repente sentí miedo y aterrize, esta enojado conmigo y Miki-chan a quien vi que también miraba a Sore-chan.

-Amigo…- mi oni-chan salto de su puesto y choco su mano con la de Sore-chan y sonrio Kay-chan.

-Como les ha ido?- de repente me oculte bajo un libro mientras mi oni-chan hablaba con Sore-chan y Kay-chan

-Bien… tenemos 23 almas- dijo sonriente mientras el y Kay-chan chocaban sus manos y se sonreían mutuamente.

Sentí su mirada en mi y no dude en ponerme nerviosa… pero lo que me dijo calmo mis neriosidad

-Ohaiyo Stardust-chan….- dijo mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban y su técnica solo atino a saludarme con su mano.

-Ohaiyo S-S-Sore-chan- dije mientras también le sonreía… a ambos.

El se giro y le brindo esa misma sonrisa a Miki-chan quien también se la devolvió.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a la luz a alguien…. Quien no era Stein hakase…

-Konichiwa mina- dijo esta extraña maestra con un parche en un ojo- mi nombre es Marie…

-Marie-sensei…- ese fue Sore-chan que para sorpresa de todos le dio una sonrisa

Ella solo le sonrio y prosiguió: soy la nueva psicóloga del Shibusen y me mandaron a unirlos mas como equipo… asi que tendremos seciones… todos los días… comenzando por hoy obviamente….

Comenzó a revisar una lista y empezó a llamar:

-Sore Evans, Stardust y Silverstar Kinamoto, Miki y Kailyn, serán los primeros…- dicho esto nos evantamos cada técnico con arme claro excepto por Miki-chan quien hizo aparecer a Reiko-chan en su hombro

Marie-sensei nos llevo a una habitación de color negro, la cual era muy lúgubre, pero para Sore-chan, Kay-chan y Miki-chan era hermosa _ _||

Hizo que nos sentaramos en un mueble que había en frente y a la do había dos sillas…

-Bien quien quiere ser el primero?-dijo Marie-sensei con una sonrisa

-Gomen Marie-sensei… pero de que se trata la secion?- dijo Sore-chan

-Ah!si lo siento… esta secion es denominada problemas del pasado- palideci al escuchar pasado… no… no quería que nadie supiera mi horrendo pasado.

Pero me sorprendi como Sore-chan baja la vista y parecía…¿triste?, la misma cara tenían Miki-chan y Kay-chan.

-Debemos hacerlo…- dijo mi oni-chan con un poco de miedo en la voz.

-Si es necesario.. ya que ustedes deben conocerse bien para poder formar un buen equipo…- dicho esto hizo quenos calamaramo un poco pero no del todo.

-Bien… entonces sere el primero- iba a decirle que no pero por la mirada quee mi oni-chan me lanzo fue mejor que me callara.

-Stardust, en aquí tu también estas involucrada…- dicho me sente y dejeque el hablara.

-Cual es su peor experiencia de la niñez? Han presenciado algo horrible cuando eran niños- dicho esto ambos palidecimos.

-De hecho… si…- fue mi oni-chan el que respondió ya que yo no quería recordar ese dia.

-Cuando fue- pregunto Marie-sensei

-Fue hace 10 años…..- dije comenzando arecordar

_Estábamos esperando el momento apropiado para decirle a papa que íbamos a ir a Shibusen… el colegio donde mama y Black Star-sama se habían graduado…_

_Mama se había ido ya hace mucho rato… porque tenia que hacer una mision o algo asi…. Oni-chan y yo estábamos en el patio cuando papa llego… pero sentí que no estaba solo…._

_De la nada salió un horrible demonio en forma de escorpión y con sus enormes pinzaas corto a nuestro padre en dos y toda su sangre fue a para a nuestros rostros … del cuerpo salió un alma azul… la cual devoro rápidamente_

_Me quede estatica, igual que mi oni-chan… no sabíamos que hacer…._

_De repente ell mountro nos vio… y yo rompi a llorar…_

_-Cállate maldita sea one-chan- dijo Silverstar mientras me tapaba la boca con su mano pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

_El mountro avanzo hacia nosotros y no que damos estaticos sin decir nada cuando de la nada este se partió y salió un huevo de kishin el cual fue absorbido por…mama._

_-STARDUST! SILVESTAR!- mama nos brazo mientras Black Star-sama también lo hacia._

_Ninguno lloro… solo me toque la cara ensangrentada… baje la mirada…_

Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Marie-sensei quien se encontraba escribiendo… sentí que alguien me abrazaba y no tarde en darme en cuenta de quien era… por lo tanto también le correpondi…. Pero no llore y mi oni-chan tampoco lo hizo…

**Waaaaa! Quiero llorar…. Por si las moscas Black es el padre de los gemelos pero no ellos no lo saben ni siquiera Black… ¿Qué secretos ocultara Tsubaki?... no hay adelanto xD**

**Lo se no muy sangriento…. No me gusto xomo quedo waaaaa!**

**Bueno gracias y dejen sus reviews plisss**

**Black Papermoon75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Bueo aquí esta la otra parte de este mi fic, que aunque no lo crean es mi primer fic TTT-TTT**

**Lo siento pero debia decirlo, vamos con el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 10: Sesiones con Marie-sensei (parte 2)**

**Masacre total**

**Miki Pov**

Me sentí mal por Stardust… yo sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido frente a tus ojos… yo también lo había experimentado… pero jamás tendría el valor que ella tuvo para contar lo que le ocurrió…

Entonces… me alarme cuando Marie-sensei dejo libre el asiento donde se había sentado Stardust y esta era abrazada por su hermano… fue ahí cuando me arme de valor… si mi amiga pudo yo también… ¿no?...

-Bien… el siguiente… -dijo Marie-sensei mientras mostraba una silla en frente de ella…

-Yo… y-yo soy la siguiente…- dije mientras me levantaba y me sentaba al frente de ella pero Reiko se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-Estas segura Miki?- me dijo con algo de miedo en la voz.

-S-Si Reiko… si Stardust pudo… porque yo no….- lo decía mas para convencerme más a mí que a ella

-Pero hay una gran diferencia… y tú lo sabes?- me dijo mientras yo bajaba la vista y asentía suavemente.

-Bueno… Miki… estas lista para proceder…?- me pregunto como si fuera lo más común lo que le iba a contar…

-Si… creo….- decía mientras me sentaba.

-Muy bien… cuando ocurrió- me decía mientras se alistaba para tomar notas.

-Hace… hace 6 años…- decía mientras formulaba ese recuerdo en mi mente…

_-No! Shir deja eso es el florero favorito de mama- le decía a mi hermanita mientras le quitaba un florero pintado de color negro y blanco…_

_-Pero… one-chan… yo… solo…- decía mi hermana mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio._

_-Ya Shir… perdóname… yo nunca debí gritarte…- decia mientras la abrazaba._

_Hoy era cumpleaños de mi hermana menor y mama tenia planeado hacerle una pequeña fiesta… y yo me alegraría que por fin… porque… porque mi hermanita cumpliría sus dos años y sorprendentemente ya era algo habladora xD_

_La fiesta iba a ser en el jardín y mi mama tenia planeado invitar a sus amigos al igual que mama… según las fotografías que ma ha mostrado y varias descripciones que ha hecho… me agradarían mucho e instantáneamente…._

_El jardín estaba siendo decorado muy deprisa ya que rápidamente la gente llegaría… me sentía muy emocionada… ya quería conocer a los amigos de mi padre…._

_Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de pronto sentí un poder raro… como… una alma? Y esta se acercaba… muy rápido._

_Fui corriendo donde papa y casi me caigo…_

_-Papa!, papa! Algo… algo… algo viene y-y-y muy rápido- le dije mientras recuperaba el aire._

_Mi padre me miro preocupado… él era el único que me creía, porque mama pensaba que estaba alucinando o me faltaba el aire o yo veía demasiada televisión._

_-Estas segura, Miki?- me pregunto a lo que yo sentí y… de repente palidecí…_

_-Esta aquí…- dije mientras veía… como algo… o alguien había aterrizado y destruido gran parte del jardín._

_Mi padre me miro y luego se fue en camino hacia eso… no sin antes decirme:_

_-Coge a tu hermana y suban rápido- a lo que corrí buscando a Shir pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana… de dos años…estaba en el jardín con mama… quien era cortada por unas garras…_

_Shir estaba tan cerca que la sangre le golpeo en el rostro y grito:_

_-MAMA!- corrí tan rápido me lo permitieron mis piernas para poder llevármela y alejarla de ahí…._

_Pero desafortunadamente eso la golpeo estrellándola contra la pared…_

_-SHIR!- dije mientras esa cosa me miraba y espere a que me golpeara… pero para mi suerte un liquido me cayó en el rostro… y no era rojo como la sangre… este era… negro._

_-Papa?- este me sonrió y cayó desplomado al suelo.- PAPA!_

_Me encontraba llorando que note un duro golpe en mi espalda y comprendí que fui lanzada lejos de ahí varios metros…_

_Quedando en el suelo… y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la persona que había aterrizado en mi jardín._

_Una bruja… y no estaba sola… ella tenia un licántropo._

_-Dejala en paz Free… queremos a la mas pequeña…- dicho esto se bajo de la escoba y cogió a mi hermana como si fuera un trapo viejo y se lo puso en el hombro depues miro al licántropo y le puso un colla con el cual el desapareció…_

_-Dejala, maldita bruja- dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie_

_-Ah! Me olvidaba de ti bueno será mejor… que nadie sepa que he estado por aquí así que no deben haber testigos- dicho esto saco un renacuajo lo hizo grande se subió a su escoba… se alejo varios metros… y- Sayonara…- tiro la bomba en medio de mi jardín…_

_Me encontraba entre los escombros de lo que fue mi casa hace ocho años… como sobrevivi… muy fácil… de la nada aparecieron dos las negras a mi alrededor creando un campode fuerza protegiéndome del estallido._

_De repente entro una mujer e intento derribar mi barrera, lo cual hizo fácilmente, ya que desmaye…_

_Después…mire alrededor y me encntraba en una habitación de color blanco… un cuarto de hospital…me levante rápidamente… me quite los vendajes y anduve por los pasillos… corri mientras lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro…_

_Había perdido todo y frente a mis ojos… y de la nada una vz comenzó a consolarme…_

_Ya paso… estoy aquí contigo- me decía mientras sentía algo acurrucarse en mi hombro._

_-Quien eres?- pregunte a esa critura_

_-Mi nombre será el que tu quieras que sea… al igual que mi forma- me dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi…_

_-Serás Reiko…y quiero que seas un dragon…- dicho esto me obedeció y siguió acurrucándose a mi lado…_

_Por primera vez hice una amiga… aunque había perdido a dos…_

No estaba llorando y Reiko se acurrucaba a mi lado y yo la apreté mas a mi como queriendo que no se vaya jamás…

Pero por parte de Marie-sensei… quería que le dijera mas…

**Waaaaaa! El fin de este capitulo.**

**Bueno actualice este fic porque Eiko Mitsuko quería la continuación y aquí esta!**

**Subi un fic de Soul y Maka algo raro que no me gusto, pero me gustaría que me dejasen reviews para sber si les gusto o no.**

**Me voy tengo que estudiar.**

**TTT-TTT**

**Att Black Papermoon75 **


End file.
